


Fluffy Bunny

by axiom_of_stripe



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-28
Updated: 2001-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiom_of_stripe/pseuds/axiom_of_stripe
Summary: Benny Fraser does the Playboy Bunny one better, and Ray Vecchio gets an education.





	Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Fluffy Bunny

## Fluffy Bunny

by cmshaw

Author's website: http://cmshaw.slashcity.tv

Disclaimer: Characters by Alliance, accessories by cmshaw.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Vali and Brighid, whose innocent -- well, more innocent than this, at least -- comments inspired this little story (watch your words next time!), and many more thanks to the Cloudwalker, who not only pointed out the exact spot where I was clunking up the story but suggested the perfect way to fix it.

Story Notes: Bondage fun.

* * *

Ray sighed as he hiked up the stairs. He was sure Benny meant well \-- Benny always _meant_ well -- but he had serious doubt about Benny's understanding of the point here. Benny claimed never to have read a men's magazine in his life, and Ray believed him. He'd listened, wide-eyed and amazed, as Ray described every American boy's rite of passage: the discovery of his father's Playboy magazines. Benny's eyes had lit up, though, when Ray reached the point of explaining the appeal of Playboy Bunnies to teenaged boys -- knowing little smiles, blatantly sexual poses, vaguely kinky bunny ears.... 

Go figure, Benny wanted to role-play. Hell, who was Ray to say no? Benny was better centerfold material than anyone else Ray was ever likely to meet, and he was sleeping with Ray already. So they could play a little "Benny the Playboy Bunny", get a little worked up by whatever act Benny had put together, and then Benny could drop the touch-me-not air and take him to bed where they both wanted to be. 

Ray opened the front door, steeled himself for politeness in case the costume was ridiculous, and walked into the bedroom. 

Oh. 

Oh _God_. 

"Oh _God_ ," said Ray. 

Benny drew one fur-clad leg up slightly and smiled. "Is this right, Ray?" he asked, and rolled from his side onto his back, displaying himself under Ray's eyes. 

Start at the feet, Ray told himself. Benny's feet looked the same as they always did: bare toes scuffed a bit, nails neatly trimmed. When he reached the ankles, though, he found that Benny had wrapped his lower legs in an criss-cross of furred leather straps -- rabbit fur, Ray would bet. Maybe he'd caught the rabbits himself in Canada. The soft brown fur of the hair on Benny's legs showed through the straps, and drew Ray's eyes up, up, into the curls between Benny's thighs where another loop of leather bound the base of Benny's cock. 

Ray shed his coat and gun almost involuntarily as he stared at that erection, which was a dark urgent red that made Ray's own cock throb in excitement. He barely saw that Benny had repeated the fur wrappings on his forearms and added a headband with big white felt rabbit ears to top it off. When he put his hands on the knot of his tie, though, Benny rolled up onto his knees and reached over the edge of the bed. "Let me do that, Ray," he said, his voice husky as he pushed Ray's hands aside and loosened Ray's tie himself. "Please," he added, seemingly as an afterthought. 

"Yes," Ray said. Benny's fingers worked underneath his jaw; his knuckles brushed the base of Ray's neck as he unbuttoned Ray's collar and the top button of his shirt. Instead of removing the tie, though, he wound his fingers in it and pulled Ray down on top of him on the bed. Fur brushed Ray's cheek as Benny wrapped his other arm around Ray's shoulders and kissed him, his lips parted and his tongue eager. There was warm bare skin everywhere under Ray's hands; he gripped Benny's shoulders and claimed Benny's mouth with his own. 

When Ray pushed back for air, Benny let his head fall back against the mattress. He licked kiss-reddened lips and said, "So the costume is correct." 

"Oh yeah," Ray told him, "the costume's great." He knelt over Benny's hips and cradled Benny's face in his hands, thumbs stroking from cheekbones to the base of the bunny ears as he leaned down for another press of his lips to Benny's mouth. Ray watched as Benny drew in a breath, stopped, and visibly decided not to explain the construction of his outfit. He rewarded him with another kiss, sliding his tongue over Benny's lower lip and then into his open mouth. 

He sat up as Benny did, and lifted his chin to let Benny unbutton the rest of his shirt. Benny's mouth followed his fingers downward, kissing Ray's collarbones and chest, and the bunny ears brushed over Ray's face. They made Benny look silly; they made him look vulnerable. Ray put his hands on Benny's shoulders and just tried to breathe as Benny pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and licked his stomach. He looked down at the strong lines of Benny's back, and there was a fluffy white tail strapped in place just above the muscular curve of Benny's ass. Ray laughed. 

Benny looked up at him, then craned his neck to look over his own shoulder. "Ah," he said, and smiled bashfully. 

Ray reached down to adjust himself inside the suddenly very tight fit of his slacks. "God, Benny, you're something else, you know that?" 

Strong abrupt hands on his shoulders bore him down onto the mattress on his back; Benny knelt over him, knees clamped around his hips to hold him down. Ray looked up at him. Benny was panting, and with every breath the head of his cock skidded across Ray's stomach where Ray's shirt had fallen open. Benny grinned ferally, and despite the ears he looked more than anything like a barbarian at the gates of Ray's civilization. He bent down to plunder Ray's mouth, and Ray moaned, sliding his hands up Benny's thickly muscled, leather-wrapped arms and arching his body to offer his belly to the press of Benny's wet cock. 

Ray felt Benny's hands leave his shoulders to slide underneath his back and lift him up, and then Benny was rolling over, turning them so that Benny landed on his back in the center of the bed with Ray lying on top of him. Ray raised his hand to see Benny smile at him, softer this time, and he felt the body under his relax. Benny's back arched a little over the bunny tail; his legs fell open and loose around Ray's hips and his arms spread wide. The leather was a bunny outfit again. *Take me,* his body said. _Take me, I want to be yours._

Ray kissed Benny's mouth gently. Benny kissed him back, then raised his arms over his head. He reached around and closed one wrist in the cuff of a fur-lined shackle that was tied to one corner of the bedframe, then stretched the other way. He laid his free wrist against the shackle on the other corner and licked his lips again, eyes dark and blue. "Ray?" he said, voice low and intimate. "You'll need to fasten the other cuff yourself." 

Ray pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled up the bed until he could reach Benny's hand. The shackles had safety releases, and the fur was coarser than that wrapped around Benny's arms and legs; they were sex shop purchases, then. Ray thought about Benny walking into a store and buying them, maybe just for this night with Ray, and his fingers trembled as he closed the cuff around Benny's wrist and felt it lock shut. Benny tugged experimentally on the bonds, the way he might test the knots in a rope before flinging himself over a building, and he gave Ray a pleased smile. 

Ray slid backwards off the bed and did something he'd been wanting to do since he had walked into the bedroom and seen Benny spread out for him: he leaned forward, cupped Benny's upthrust cock in the palm of his hand, and licked it from balls to crown with long slow swipes of his tongue. Benny trembled and moaned softly, his hips rising toward Ray's mouth and his thighs falling open in welcome. Ray put one knee up on the bed and took his time, enjoying the silken feel of the skin of Benny's cock under his rough wet tongue, the musky taste of his sweat mixed with the scent of newly cured leather, and the twitches and shivers of Benny's body as Ray swept his mouth around to tongue all the sweetest spots. Benny was moving differently tonight, and as Ray reached the tip of Benny's cock and released it with a kiss he looked up and realized that it was the shackles holding Benny's hands out and away which changed his responses. With his legs wide to allow Ray to kneel between them, Benny was spread-eagled on the bed, unable to do more than rock his body a few inches from side to side. 

Breathing hard, Ray stood up again and peeled off the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly over the chest at the foot of Benny's bed. Then he did the other thing he'd been wanting to do. One hand slid down his own stomach and curled around his dick, squeezing and pulling as he groaned in sweet relief. His toes pressed bare against the cold wood floor. Chills swept up his body, raising goosebumps and leaving sweat trails, until he shuddered and pumped his hand harder and caught fire instead. Benny watched him with dark eyes, perfect mouth parted invitingly and chest rising and falling in rapid pants. 

Ray reached out with his other hand and clutched at Benny's knee, solid and undeniably present, and he groaned as Benny pulled his leg out of the way, asking for Ray to climb back onto the bed. No, Benny hadn't understood the point; this wasn't Ray's old Playboy fantasy come to life. This was something else, some kink of Benny's that Ray, with his plain old softcore magazines, could never have dreamed up -- not that Ray was going to complain about the difference. With one last squeeze, he let go of his cock and took Benny's ankles in his hands, one foot in each hand, and lifted them to his shoulders as he knelt below Benny's hips. The mattress dipped beneath him, and he felt Benny's weight press against him as Benny's hips rose off the bed and settled down onto Ray's knees. Benny was left draped across his lap, and his eyes drifted closed as he sighed in pleasure. Ray closed his own eyes, turning his head to rub his cheek into the fur-covered wrappings around Benny's calves. 

The softness was strange, unexpected from Benny. He just didn't think of tough-as-nails Mounties and bunnies in the same sentence -- and maybe, Ray realized, that was why he'd done it. Maybe Benny didn't have any other way to ask for this. Really, if Benny hadn't blown his mind as soon as he stepped into the room, Ray probably would have freaked out over the shackles and the leather cock-ring. Not that he wouldn't have gotten over it -- Ray had long ago given up on refusing anything Benny asked -- but maybe tough-as-nails Mounties had trouble just outright asking their partners for...this. Asking to be tied up and fucked hard. 

And speaking of fucking -- Ray opened his eyes, and Benny, as if waiting for that signal, let his legs relax. They couldn't move far in Ray's secure hold, but the point was clear: *Do me already,* his body was saying. 

Ray took a deep breath. "Lube," he said, a little surprised at his coherency. "The KY, where --" 

Benny shook his head and tried to pull Ray closer with his ankles. 

"Yes," Ray insisted. 

Benny sighed impatiently. "I'm ready for you, Ray," he said. 

Ray shifted his grip on Benny's legs and reached one hand down. His fingers slid easily between the cheeks of Benny's ass, and as he pressed harder, two of his fingers slipped right into Benny's body. Benny made a small pleased sound and pressed his ankles down against Ray's shoulders, and Ray twisted his hand, barely able to breathe with the way that his fingers moved so easily and smoothly inside Benny's ass. He could have used three fingers, God, his whole hand -- or he could do what he did, and pick Benny up with one hand under each knee and raise him high off the bed, then lower him slowly down onto Ray's stiff, straining cock. 

Ray rose up on his knees, staring down to watch his cock disappear into Benny's body: first the head, and he could feel the molten heat of the inside of Benny's body press against the tip of his cock and then engulf him, then slowly sinking down the rest of the shaft, and now he could feel the muscles of Benny's ass gripping him, squeezing hard and then releasing him so that he could move even deeper. Benny was crooning, little gasps of noise as he rocked back and forth and tightened his thighs to hold his ankles on Ray's shoulders. Ray got as far inside Benny as he could go in this position, and he leaned hard onto Benny's ass and thighs, grinding his hips blindly downward and feeling his entire cock throb within Benny's body. Benny shuddered convulsively, and Ray looked up to see a brief trickle of translucent white pre-come run down the length of Benny's swollen cock. It vanished into the thatch of curls as it hit the loop of leather around the base, and Ray licked his lips. 

"Ray," Benny said, voice thick, and Ray licked his lips again. Benny was rolling from side to side, tensing his arms against the shackles to move himself as far as he could go in each direction, and the white felt ears crinkled against the pillow as his head turned. "Ray," Benny moaned again, and Ray wrapped his hands around the soft, soft fur sheathing Benny's legs and pushed them back and farther apart. He spread his own knees for balance and pulled his cock slowly out, biting his lower lip as Benny's flesh seemed to cling to him and hold him in, then thrust gratefully back into that welcoming heat. Out again, bearable only on the promise of that incredible rush as he drove his cock inward. Again, and again, and Benny rose up to meet him each time. 

Benny's hands were fisted around the chains of the shackles, arm muscles bulging as he sought the leverage to lift himself into Ray's thrusts, and his eyes were shut tight. Ray felt him shudder again, struggling blindly against his bonds as Ray's cock pounded through the clenching muscles, and then he was calling out again; "Ray," he said, "Ray!" Through the heaviness of sex his voice was exactly his own, the one Ray would answer anywhere. "I can't --" Benny said, "I can't last, Ray, I want this too badly," and his body shook again. 

Ray couldn't speak. His throat closed until he could barely even breathe and dark spots swam in front of his eyes, but he lifted one of Benny's legs back up to his shoulder and brought his freed hand down around Benny's cock. Benny tried to rock up to meet him, but he was up already as far as he could go, and when Ray closed his hand into a fist and pumped it up and down, Benny choked on a scream. Ray slid his hand down, and there, against his fingertips, was a metal snap. He worked his thumb underneath it and held on for several seconds, driving his hips forward with all his might until he felt the light-headed electrical tingle of his climax about to strike, and then he popped the snap free. 

Benny did scream this time, high and frantic like Ray had always been told small rabbits screamed when hawks carried them off, and his cock jerked in Ray's fist and poured thick white come through his fingers and down his wrist. Ray slammed into Benny again and again as his own orgasm crashed down and the need to bury himself deep into Benny's yielding body became overwhelming. He held onto Benny, and Benny held onto the bedframe, and the world shook underneath them. 

His hands were still shaking as he gently took Benny's legs down from his shoulders and crawled backwards until his cock slid out of Benny with a soft wet sound. He tried to move back up the bed, but his arms gave out underneath him; he fell heavily onto the mattress with his head beside Benny's bare stomach. He curled his sticky hand into a loose fist in front of his face and just breathed for a while, watching Benny's stomach rise and fall with Benny's own deep breaths. A stronger scent of sex overlaid the smell of leather. 

Beside him Benny shifted a little and said, "Ray?" 

Without looking up, Ray said, "What?" 

"Could you free my hands?" 

Ray pushed himself up onto his elbows with a groan. Benny's arms were still stretched over his head, bound to the corners of the bed. "Can't you get them yourself?" he asked. 

"Yes," Benny said. He shifted again and looked expectantly at Ray. 

"Oh," Ray said, "right." Clearly, once Benny put the shackles on this wasn't over until Ray himself took them off. Ray worked his way up the bed and fumbled until he found the correct push-and-twist to release the safety locks. 

Benny held his arms straight up, crossed his wrists, and stretched luxuriantly, twisting his whole body and groaning in pleasure as he did so. Ray sighed, enjoying the sensual movements, as Benny sat up and rolled his head from side to side until his neck popped audibly. He leaned down over Ray and caressed his shoulders lightly as he pressed their lips together. Ray cupped Benny's face in his hands and let Benny brush feathery kisses across his mouth. "Thank you," Benny whispered, and sat back. 

Ray braced his clean hand underneath his cheek and watched as Benny bent over first one foot, then the other, unwinding the strips of fur from around his calves. When his legs were bare, he repeated the process on his arms. Ray's eyes followed Benny's hands, around and around and a new bit of bare skin revealed as each loop was lifted away, and he marveled at how astoundingly naked Benny seemed now, even though he had only covered his forearms and calves before. The slim leather straps over his hips that held cockring to bunny tail unbuckled underneath the tail; Benny shifted his hands behind his back, looked studious for a moment, and then stripped off that bit of leather. Last to join the pile were the much-crumpled ears, and Benny set the whole outfit on the floor beside the bed. Ray kicked the bedspread out from underneath both of them and pulled Benny down into the bed with him. 

Benny draped an arm over Ray's chest, put his head down on the pillow with his face pressed against Ray's shoulder, and sprawled bonelessly against Ray. Ray wiped his hands clean on the sheets -- Benny let Dief sleep on the bed, it wasn't like the sheets were all that clean anyway -- and ran his fingers through Benny's thick brown hair. 

"So that's the Playboy Rabbit," Benny said. 

"Well, no," Ray admitted. 

"No?" Benny sounded disappointed. 

"See, Benny, the thing about Playboy Bunnies and centerfolds and all is that you can look but not touch, you know?" Ray said. 

Benny looked up, almost hitting Ray's chin with his forehead, and frowned. "You didn't want to touch me?" 

"No!" Ray said. He shifted closer to Benny under the covers. "I mean, it would have been like a game. Just a silly little game." 

"That's good," Benny said, and his voice was dark and smoky, "because I wanted you to touch me." 

Ray caught his breath. "Yeah," he said. "I got that much." 

"I'd like to do this again, Ray," Benny told him. 

"Hell yeah," Ray said. He turned and pulled Benny up until he could wrap his arms around him for a hug. "Hell yeah, we're doing this again," Ray said again. "It's better than any stupid Playboy Bunny any teenaged boy dreamed up, that's for sure. Worlds better. God, Benny, I had no idea." He held Benny to him, feeling the solid weight of Benny's body pressed all along him. 

"About what?" Benny asked. 

Ray said, puzzled, "What about what?" 

"You had no idea about what?" Benny prompted. 

"Oh. Handcuffs and stuff. I'm not really -- I mean, it's not the stuff a good Catholic boy grows up to think." 

"I was raised Catholic, Ray," Benny was saying, but Ray's mind jumped ahead. 

"This is what you were trying to say that day I ended up telling you about my dad's Playboys, isn't it," he said. 

"Yes, Ray," Benny said. 

"How long have you wanted this?" he asked. He glanced up at the bedframe. "And where on earth did you, Benny Fraser, get fur-lined handcuffs?" 

"They're not real handcuffs, Ray," Benny said, and his eyes crinkled in a smile. "There's a store in Regina which specializes in, well, I believe the term is 'marital aids'. At least, it was in that business in 1979, when my classmates enticed me there on a dare one evening." 

"You brought them down from Canada?" Ray said. 

Benny's smile got broader. "Should I have left them somewhere?" 

Ray laughed. "The things I learn about you every day," he said, and kissed Benny quickly. "You played me, didn't you." 

"Played you, Ray?" Benny asked. 

"You had no intention of making that a real Playboy Bunny act." Benny looked away. "You could have just said, you know," Ray said. 

"It's not an easy thing to ask for," Benny said. 

"Well, I know now," Ray said, and kissed the top of Benny's cheekbone. 

Benny slid one warm hand around to the back of Ray's neck and pulled him in for a long, loving kiss. "Thank you," he said into Ray's mouth, "thank you, Ray," and then he went on kissing. 

* * *

End Fluffy Bunny by cmshaw:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
